


At Campus

by Lilian_84



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_84/pseuds/Lilian_84
Summary: The relationship between teacher and student.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 2





	At Campus

**Author's Note:**

> Jealousy scene.

It’s a break between lectures. You and your colleagues are outsider the university. Doctor May also spends his free time in outdoors. He was watching you while you talking with your friends. Your schoolmates are mainly men. You like to spend your free time with them. They are very friendly. With their company you never boring. With their sense of humor they always make you laugh.  
Doctor May observes you when you are in company of your mates. Doctor notices that one of your friends flirting with you. You don’t take your frriend’s behaviour seriously. Doctor May otherwise.  
That situation makes him angry and really mad. He leaves agitated. Doctor’s leaving catches your attention. You don’t under stand what’s going on. You leave your colleagues and you start run to Catach Doctor May.   
\- Doctor May, please wait for me!  
You screaming and you hope he’ll hear you and wait for you.  
Sadly, Doctor May seems ignore you and walks faster. He wants you to leave him alone.  
\- Doctor, please wait, why are you so angry?Have I done something wrong to you?  
You need to know what happened.  
Doctor May Stoppel for a while.  
\- Leave me alone, please. Come back to your brilliant colleagues. Especially to the one with whom you flirted.  
You don’tbelieve that he said it.   
\- Doctor, that’s not true. You are very unfair. Please, let me explain.  
But Doctor May was farther and farther away.  
„I can’t Lose him, I must explain him everything. He must listen to me”.  
You think in panic.  
You decided don’t give up and you started to run as fast as you can to reach Doctor.  
You believe that you have still the chance with him.  
You’re running with all your strength but Doctor is already so far away from you.  
\- Damnit…Doctor, wait, please, don’t be so stubborn! I didn’t anything wrong for a god sake!  
You are in deepest desperation. You’d prefer to die than to lose Doctor’s trust.  
Your energy leaves you. During fast run you stumble and fall.  
Unfortunately, you slide down in a deep abyss.  
Doctor hears your tearing scream.  
Fortunately, while falling your clothes caught on a rock on the cliff and you were saved from falling into the abyss. Doctor May alarmed with your very loud scream run as fast as he could. In a moment he is already with you. He takes you in his arms and take you out of the cliff.  
Your whole legs are bleeding but you don’t feel the pain. For you the most important thing is his return to you.   
\- Sweetie, are you OK? What happened to you? You’re bleeding!  
He was deeply frightened and worried about you.  
\- Doctor, I don’t care that I bleeding, it doesn’t matter, really. You are here with me, this is the most inmportant thing to me. I was so afraid that I lose you.  
You started crying with emotions.  
Doctor May holds you thightly in his strong arms.  
\- It’s OK., my baby girl. It’s all my fault. I behaved unresposibly. You didn’t give me the reason to act like that. I don’t know how to apologize you.  
\- Doctor…  
You look deep into his piercing hazel eyes, you grab his shirt, draw him strongly to you and start kiss him violently. Your passion is growing, you want him more and more. You rip off his shirt and continue passionate kiss. Your hands circle over his chest and his tum. You start cover with wet, passionate kisses his entire chest. His chest is tough, covered with hair and heated. You burning with desire. You go lower to his flat, haired tummy and plant warm kisses on it. While you caress his tum an impressive erection of his cock catches your eye. You want to reach that yummy surprise. You undo his trouserswith your teeth and Doctor’s huge cock is already in your mouth. You lick him from bottom to the shaft. You tease with your tongue the cut on the shaft of the cock what brings Doctor May to the ecstasy. You want him to cum inside your mouth so you take him deep into your throat and you start suck him slowly and intensively. Doctor May moans with pleasure. You suck him until warm liquid spills over of your throat.   
After that you look into Doctor’s eyes.  
\- Did I convince you that you are the only one man I love? These are only my colleagues, no one more. I like them, but that’s all. My mind, heart, soul and my body belong only to you, Doctor May. Do you believe me?   
Doctor looks at you passionately and takes you in his arms.  
\- I’m so sorry, my love. I acted absurdly. I love and want you so much. I felt jealous when I saw you laughing with your friends. I should know better that you truly love me. Now I need to make up my behaviour. It’s now my turn to show you how I love you.  
After these words Doctor May started kiss you passionately and tenderly. He takes off your dress. Underneath the dress you are completely naked.  
\- God, sweetie,your are so beautiful…and so thight and wet for me…  
Doctor starts kiss and lick your swollen, big breasts. He teases your hard nipples with his tongue. Your body flexes with ecstasy. When Doctor caresses your boobs his one hand reaches to your wet, sweet pussy. He slides two fingers inside your womanhood and teases your clit. You’re about to cum when Doctor May starts licking and sucking your pussy. You groan with ecstasy.   
\- Enter me, Doctor, I want you inside me…  
You beg him.  
Doctor fulfill your request and slip his hard, huge cock inside you. He fucks you hardly and violently. He is determinated to give you multiple orgasm. You both cum together.  
After that Doctor May lies next to you, takes you in his arms and cuddles you tenderly.  
His cock is still in your wanting pussy. Heand you are in thight embrace and rest after the caresses.  
You want belong only to him, to no one else.


End file.
